Panchadara Bomma Bomma
by Inita
Summary: BDA. Late-birthday gift for Yamadori. 20-themes Challenge. For years and years, she chased him, and over time, he began returning the love. For years and years, he lived in a dark world, isolated and alone; over time, she became what mattered the most. Shu/Bouquet; Jiro/Kluke.
1. New Beginnings

**A/N****: **_Wow, a lot has changed in this archive :/ ...Anyway, this is a birthday fanfic for a dear friend of mine, one who has helped me through many trials – I can only hope I can repay the debt, and the most I can thank them with, is this way overdue fanfic –winces- Totally my fault..._

_Dedicated to __**Yamadori**__: First off, I'm /so sorry/ that this is... more overdue than it should've been :( It /should not/ have been like that, I know... Especially seeing how you were the first to know before anyone else that I was going to dedicate you a fanfic... And since I flunked that date, I decided to use this fanfic as your birthday only to __**miss that too**__. So that discouraged me, which also could have been a large contributing factor as to why this was so late... Yamadori, you are a truly amazing person; I don't care what others say about you (by this, I don't care if they're talking crap to you). Because they're obviously jealous or just too inconsiderate to see that you're a human being that has __**feelings**__. People in general can be rude, so as you told me, I will tell you this: Do not take their words to heart... Another thing I should mention: Never give up in what it is you want to do; you're talented and I'm sure that whatever it is you choose, you'll strive. I __**know **__you'll strive. Just keep your eye on the prize. It's like a wheel: You just can't give up and you have to keep moving forward. Throughout times, you have helped me in more ways than I can explain. There is no way for you to express your thanks to me; having you as a friend is good enough – if not, then better. I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for being a loyal, understanding friend. I can't put it into words how grateful I am (okay, I probably /can/, but I'll end up turning your fanfic into a bunch of author notes xP), so I hope this fanfic makes up for it :) For you, my friend._

_This is a fanfic challenge (that I don't remember the name of or the owner because I had this fanfic for __**that long **__-.-) exactly 20 chapters (or _will be _for that matter...) long with two couples__**,**__ and a limit of __**150 words**__. I am using the couple Shu/Bouquet, and Jiro/Kluke; I will be splitting the challenge/prompt "in two" for each chapter, but each pairing will have a word limit of no more than 150. I don't really care if I don't' get any reviews; the thought is all that counts._

_**Yamadori, I'm sorry if you didn't want a "challenge" to be your birthday fanfic... but I don't know... This just felt right for some reason... And I'm sorry it's not complete either; I couldn't work on it and when I updated, I started getting ideas. But one thing for sure: I'll be updating more than one chapter at a time.**_

_The title is Telugu, and it translates to: __**Sugar Doll**__ (or something along the lines of that...). Credit goes to __**WiseGirl-stephenie**__ for giving me the translation._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon. Never will._

_**.: New Beginnings :.**_

_**~.~.~.**_

_**Azure Amethyst**_

_**~.~.~**_

He stood as he stretched, gazing out at the path that lie before him, packs and other supplies adjacent to his right foot. Shu crossed his arms, eyes narrowing slightly at the approaching vehicle – one of the Resistance's "carriers" for a lack of better wording. The idea that he was about to join (basically) an army scared him, but it reassured him in an odd way.

And then, Shu hears hear before she's next to him.

Bouquet is smiling, eyes as bright as an amethyst when held under the sun's rays.

He returns one of his own, nodding just slightly.

From here on out, he would be able to protect those he loved; though he wasn't going in alone.

This started a new beginning...

_**~.~.~.**_

_**Feathered Blade**_

_**~.~.~.**_

Kluke is, after the many tragic incidents that occurred inside the hospital, at peace. She hadn't seen anyone she knew reeled in, needing immediate medical assistance. In a way, it made her feel better, but it also had an opposing affect. The boy she met, Andropov, was missing. Kluke hadn't heard from him since they left them (and his friend) at the doors in the Realm of Darkness. She hadn't known him as well as Shu, but she came to accept him as a close friend – just like Jiro.

The girl halts her pacing among the dirt road outside the building. She hadn't seen Jiro since he left the café. Shu had said he left because he wanted to see how he would adapt to the inability to use a shadow.

Her gaze shifts to the sky, knowing that somewhere out there, he's starting a new chapter as well.

~.~.~.

**A/N****: **_They both take place two years after season 1; basically a few months before the start of Tenkai._

_I thought that Jiro and Kluke's was a bit rushed -_- But that happens... Anyway, I did like writing Shu and Bouquet's (despite the word shortness), and I think I should explain the "__**Azure Amethyst**__" and the "__**Feathered Blade**__" titles:_

_Each one is reference to Shu and Bouquet, Jiro and Kluke; it'll keep things organized if I decide to put pronouns rather than actual names (which I've done before, thank you)._

_All upcoming chapters take place in the anime._

_And, that's all I had to say; read on, I suppose._

**~ Inita**


	2. Shy

_**.: Shy :.**_

_**~.~.~.**_

_**Azure Amethyst**_

_**~.~.~.**_

The idea of Shu being shy never dawned on her, but she knew it was there – he just concealed it well. It wasn't so much a shy qualit, but the awkwardness that followed his actions. He hesitated, waited for the other person to speak, and then he would apply his answer. In a way, her fiancée was quite odd... But her strong feelings and affection repelled this, and Bouquet hung onto her emotions, one of the few (yet strongest) things that prevented his odd quirks from messing with her head.

However, there were times when he wasn't' shy in the slightest, and he held zero tolerance for someone's opinions:

It was when they (certain Resistance members) had agreed to harm others.

Shu would stand and give his opinion, pushing aside that shy trait to a far, secluded corner of his mind.

And that was what Bouquet liked about him...

_**~.~.~.**_

_**Feathered Blade**_

_**~.~.~.**_

'_This is _so _embarrassing_...'

That was the first thing that flitted through Jiro's mind as he stood gazing at a woman with lavender hair (which bore a strong resemblance to _her_) – the one who he, unfortunately, "tackled" into a wall, thinking it was Delphinium. The woman had cried around the silken fabric that concealed the lower part of her mouth to her neck; Jiro had jumped away at once, giving a flustered apology (mentally kicking himself) before he found himself where he was now: Staring at her, a slow, steady heat making its way up to his cheeks.

"Who do you think you are?_!_"

He inwardly flinched at this, but before he could retaliate (possibly with another apology), Jiro slowly walked in the other direction, feeling a newfound shyness in his current environment.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_!' he chided.

~.~.~.

**A/N****: **_"Azure Amethyst" is post Tenkai, and "Feathered Blade" is before Tenkai._


	3. The Other Woman

**A/N****: **_...So. I realised I was doing this challenge wrong... It's supposed to be a story told in drabbles to a relationship... -headbang- God... Well, that upset me... Nice way to start off my school year..._

_Now these are just drabbles; I can't look at it as a challenge anymore..._

_I'm upset now. Great._

_Well... Good news is: Once I update this, I'll go back to "__**Fragments of a Dream**__" and maybe upload a challenge that was supposed to be like this one, but it'll be for a different archive._

_Read on. I guess._

~.~.~.

_**.: The Other Woman :.**_

_**~.~.~.**_

_**Azure Amethyst**_

_**~.~.~.**_

Bouquet was beyond upset... More than she was in a _long _time.

The girl couldn't help but pout when she saw Shu negotiating with Kluke... How _happy _he was... She felt her throat run dry when the pink-dressed girl said something that made him _laugh_. Why couldn't Bouquet be able to do that? Why did _she _always get the rear end of the stick? Whenever she tried to talk with Shu, he'd just scoot away and the situation would become beyond awkward.

It was when she fell silent had Shu decided to confront her.

"Bouquet? What's wrong?" he asked tentatively whilst she gazed at the dying embers of their campfire. The others were asleep, but somehow, Shu had known she was still awake. She heaved a sigh as the smoke permeated her senses.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she assured with a bright smile.

His shoulders slumped; Shu knew she was lying.

_**~.~.~.**_

_**Feathered Blade**_

_**~.~.~.**_

Kluke didn't like the way Bouquet hugged Shu – it angered her. She also hated how Shu refused to tell her to "back off" because he was afraid of hurting the girl's feelings... Since when did Shu suddenly care so much for a girl? The thought itself stung, and Kluke usually chalked it down for later analysis and/or sitting on the floor and sulking.

In this case, Bouquet _was _the other woman... She took Shu away from her, and sometimes she'd catch Shu looking at Bouquet when the latter's back was turned. He would switch to "alert" when she stumbled or tripped – why didn't' he do that with Kluke? He never did...

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer at first, but when Jiro placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned around and hugged him tight, startling the both of them. He didn't need verbal communication; he caught on when she whimpered.

~.~.~.

**A/N****: **_Thanks for those who reviewed; it means a lot... And this chapter was crap -_-_

_Oh well: Back to TWEWY and KH – my sanctuary._

**~ Inita**


End file.
